


Yellow Rose of Texas

by Solrika



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Laughter, McGenji Week, Trans Character, not cisswap or genderswap, that'd be Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Day 6 of McGenji Week--Laughter! Only twenty minutes late. :pGenji always makes Jesse feel beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little backstory to this one: I hc Jesse as genderqueer, though only out to a few trusted people. His gender is a bit like mine, where it’s hard to feel like you’re not cis if you’re surrounded by people who think you are, and so it’s a wonderful event whenever anyone encourages your other sides.

“I have a present for you,” Genji says. 

“Like all this isn’t enough?” Jesse gestures to the house around them--the beautiful hardwood floor, the little kitchen, the yellow table, the wide, airy, bulletproof windows. The trees outside provide just the right amount of greenery and coverage from outside eyes. Everything has been freshly scrubbed, new curtains hung up in the windows in preparation for Jesse’s arrival. It’s a perfect little safehouse the cyborg’s managed to find them. 

Genji smiles, brown eyes crinkling at the edges. “The house is a present for the both of us. This is just for you.” 

“Well,” Jesse drawls, smiling back, “I’m not about t’ look a gift dragon in the mouth. Show me this present, darlin’.” 

Genji barks a laugh, taking Jesse by the hand and dragging him into the little bedroom. Seating Jesse on the bed with a few eager pats, he pulls a box out from under the dresser. “Here!” he chirps, and then clambers onto the bed besides Jesse to watch the other open it. 

“Alright, lessee what y’got me,” Jesse chuckles, and then lifts the lid.

Yellow is his first impression, bright and cheery, and a slow, wondering smile starts to spread across his face as he lifts out the dress. It’s got white cacti printed on it, and when he looks again there’s blue nail polish underneath, almost the same color as the sky, and eyeshadow to match. 

“You remembered,” he breathes, sliding the soft dress through his fingers--and there’s an old, almost forgotten longing starting to slot its way in behind his lungs, tasting of cheap lipsticks (much less cheap once Gabriel found out) and cherry-sweet perfumes. 

“Of course I did,” Genji replies, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, but I know you’ve been missing everything Gabe bought you back in Blackwatch, and... I’d miss it if I didn’t have my own little things, y’know? So I thought I could find you something new.” 

Jesse breathes out, runs the dress through fingers again, laughs in delight. “I’m gonna shower,” he declares, “and shave, and then you’re gonna help me get all pretty.” 

He grabs Genji by the face before getting up, and kisses the ninja nearly senseless. “I love you,” Jesse grins, and then runs off to the bathroom. 

Somewhere in the hot steam, under the drag of a razor, the longing blooms fully into place, and Jesse thinks of the dress, and the makeup, and can’t help but laughing again, giddy and eager. There’s no way to track the how or why, but somewhere between stepping into the shower and stepping out, Jesse feels like she’s a new person, electric and buzzing with potential. 

“Do you remember what I said when I first toldya?” she calls to Genji, toweling her hair off.

“Don’t laugh,” Genji replies, slipping into the bathroom with a bottle of lotion. He grins up at her, winding his arms around her waist. “Remember what I said back?”

Jesse can’t help the rueful grin. “Told me that’d it’d be awfully hypocritical a’you.”

“Exactly.” Genji stretches up on tiptoes to kiss Jesse on the nose, a gentle, playful peck. “And I’m not about to laugh now, either.”

Jesse steals the lotion, begins slathering it on. Pouts down at Genji and teases, “Not even for my best jokes?”

“Well, for your _jokes_ ,” Genji snickers, “I might chortle. A little.”

“Only a little,” Jesse sighs in mock-dismay. “And with all th’ time I spend on ‘em, too! Just tryin’ t’ make you crack a grin!” 

“You’re so dramatic.” Genji rolls his eyes, stretches up for another kiss before slipping free to retrieve the dress from the bedroom. 

Jesse lets him do up the back, feels a bit like a lady from a romance novel when he kisses the nape of her neck. She’s too rough and tumble to be one of those blushing damsels (she ignores the poison thought that she’s not even a woman, and lets her inner Gabriel snarl it away), but honestly, it’s nicer to be able to save herself.

Doesn’t mean that she feels a little breathless when Genji does her makeup, eyes dark in concentration. He’s so careful with her, gently turning her face this way and that, making sure everything is perfect. Jesse’s so in love with him that she could burst. 

“You’re a proper gentleman,” she tells him, just to watch him blush and grin down at their laps. 

“I don’t think either of us are proper,” he says, but it’s clear that the compliment has struck as true as one of Jesse’s bullets. She just grins smugly and lets him get back to work. 

They forgo the nail polish, because after getting her makeup done, Jesse jumps up to look at herself in the mirror, and Genji’s got his arms around her again, eyes admiring, and she’s got a feeling they’re gonna end up doing _some_ sort of dancing soon, and well--no need to ruin the polish. 

She’s still tall, and strong, and her nose will remain broken no matter how many layers of makeup she puts on. Her shoulders will always be broad, and her curves are more on her belly than her hips--but Jesse swishes the skirt back and forth, bats her eyelashes at herself in the mirror, grins back at her reflection, and believes it when Genji says, “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re wonderful,” she replies, and leaves the mirror behind in favor of sweeping him up with kisses. True to form, he chuckles and bites back-- “little dragon,” she snorts, and gives as good as she gets. 

Today, the only laughter in the room is her own, loud and delighted.


End file.
